Toy Wizard
by Fluffy-Fox
Summary: AU. He was cast a side like a broken toy, then pieced back together to fight a new war. Losing his mind was only the beginning. : Just warning you now this story will be most likely be slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first story on fanfiction please be nice I'm only a chick that likes to write.**

**So hello people of the outside world. Just telling you now that I do not own Harry Potter or any other thing to do with Harry Potter or I would be really, really rich. And I'm not.**

**Hope you like my story and if you don't stop reading. ******

**P.S. sorry if there are any spelling errors **

**Prologue**

"If you go out to the woods today your sure for a big surprise" The softly sung song travelled down the disturbingly quite corridor, it's childish melody seeming to freeze even the vermin that had some how gotten them selves trapped on this level.

"If you go out to the woods today you better go in disguise" Pale lips twisted into an insane smile as the young man stared at the same stone wall that he had the pleasure of staring at for the last seven years.

"For every bear that ever there was, is gathered their for a certain because" his dark emerald green eyes had gotten used to the constant darkness. When he had first been brought here, he had been afraid, terrified even. But after awhile he had lost that kind of emotion, maybe the same time as he had lost his mind.

"Today's the day the teddy bears have their pic…." A scream interrupted his song, it wasn't like he was surprise about that, his neighbours tend to scream out in madness.

"It was rather rude though," he said to himself as he crawled his way to the steal bolted door. "It's not like I scream in the middle of there songs," He continued "not that they sing songs"

Slowly he made himself sit up and pressed his lips to the small slot were his 'meals' wear pasted throw to him, and yelled, "Stop that now" he said calmly "or I'm going to have to kill you".

The screaming came to an abrupt stop. A smile once again made its way onto the young mans lips as he made his way back to his favoured corner.

It had been seven years since he was placed in the 'care' of Azkaban. Six years since he had talked to anyone from his past, and if his predictions were right and the images that dear old Voldemort were sending me were true, then it will be two years, four months, eight days and sixteen seconds until Voldemort has won the war.

Not that he cared.

He had long ago give up on this world and every lying scumbag that was in it. He had lost that kind of hope within the first year of his incarceration, when he realized no one was coming to save him. Truth be told the only one that had stood up for him at his 'trail' was Snape, It had often made him laugh at the thought of it, of all the people Snape was his last line of defence.

A merry laughter rang out throw the cell "I guess that old bat liked me after all" he said out loud to himself.

Slowly his cheerful mood faded, it was only two years ago that Snape had been killed, Voldemort had fond out that he was a spy, by non other then Charlie Weaselly himself. No one had seen his betrayal coming, well no one but a loony man with green eyes.

Harry James Potter, cell 824, age 22. Stared blankly at the stonewall. It had been many years since he thought of his trail, he often tried not to think about, the memory were not happy one…

*****

_A 15 year old Harry Potter was awaken suddenly. 'Another nightmare' he thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes in the darkness. The noises from his roommates filled the room, Harry looked over with envy, 'if only I can sleep so soundly'._

_He placed his head back on the soft pillow, and stared into the blackness of the room, no moon shone in the sky tonight making the night have more shadows. Harry lay there of what seemed like hours until he could take it no more. He sat up again and pulled his feet out of bed._

'_Maybe a midnight snack will make me sleep again' he mused as he stood up and pulled a robe around him. He pursed for a moment thinking wether he should take along his invisibility cloak or not. 'It's so dark anyway I don't think anyone will see me, and I'm not going for long' he decided not wanting to have to dig out his cloak form the bottom of his trunk and risk waking his friends up._

_Quietly he snuck out of his dorm room and into the common room of the Gryffendor tower, he looked around to make should no one was their before he left the tower altogether. Slowly he made his way down the corridors of the school heading towards the kitchens were he knew Dobby would be happy to help him. _

_******_

A loud clang echoed down the corridor as a cold chill swept it's way through the cells. Harry waited as one by one the inmates began to scream in terror as their meals was delivered to them. Two demontors came flouting down the hallway giving the slop they call food to the prisoners. They only got one meal a day and the dementors made sure they took advantage of it, stopping at each persons ceil and only moving on to the next when the prisoners was drooling on the floor.

As the tray was pushed into his ceil, Harry looked up into the dementors face _'well I think it it's face'_ he thought with some humour. It had been in his four year here that he realised that the flouting pieces of cloth had little affect on him anymore. They mostly leave him alone these days, after all there was no point trying to suck happy memories out of a person that doesn't have them anymore.

'_No'_ he thought to _himself 'all the memories I have now are tainted with pain'._

_********_

"_Harry" came a sharp whisper._

_Harry looked behind him to see __Hermione__ looking at him. "What are you doing, do you want to get points taken off," she said with a frond as she moved closer to him._

_Harry smiled sheepishly at his best friend as he replayed "I'm just going to the kitchens '__mione__, nothing bad is going to happen" she rolled her eyes at him as she pulled her fluffy blue sleeping robe around her._

"_Well I'm coming with you" she stated, "I can't sleep either" _

_Harry smiled brightly at her and then they started their adventure down to the kitchen._

_********_

Dull green eyes brighten a little at the thought of his best friend. Out of everyone Hermione never left him, she always was there even when Ron wasn't. He wished she had been at his trail he was certain that she would have been able to take them out of putting him away. He new with out a doubt that she would have made them sees reason.

But she wasn't at his trail, and he would never see she again.

*******

"_YOU KILLED HER" Ron shouted a look of hatred on his face. Harry looked around at all the faces in the crown court room and with just one look he knew that none of them would help him. That none of them believe in him._

"_I could never kill her, she was my best friend," he shout back trying to be heard over the loud chatted of the people._

_Words like 'murders' and 'evil' were being flung around the room as more and more glares were amide down at him._

"_You were the last one to see the victim" State one of the women on the court, looking at him as if he was the dark lord himself._

"_Yes but.." he tried to explain desperately_

"_And you were fond with the body" she interrupted_

"_Yes but I…" he fought to get his say it._

"_And no one else was anywhere near the victim at the time but you" she snapped_

"_BUT I DIDN"T KILL HER," Harry shouted._

_The crowned went silent all looking intensely at the young boy tried to a chair in the middle of the room._

"_Then how did?" _

_The question hung in the air like a noose waiting to be tightened._

"_I don't know"_

_********_

Harry stared at the grey wall again his face blank for all emotion, only is eyes showed is inner torment. Hermione was murdered, how he didn't know, why well that one was a lot easer to answer. It all came down to Voldemort, it always did. The Dark evil git thought killed Hermione off was the best way to get Harry out of the picture. There was only one thing worse then killed his best friend and that was it had worked. Harry James Potter was out of the picture. The Dark Lord had won.

And he didn't care.

"If you go out to the woods today your sure for a big surprise" he song out as the air around him began to get hotter and spark with energy.

"If you go out to the woods today you better go in disguise" A smile appeared on to the pale mans lips.

"For every bear that ever there was, is gathered their for a certain because" a blue light filled ceil 824 as loud cracking sounds thundered though the air.

"Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic"

The light dulled down as the old nursery rhyme ended.

Ceil 824 was empty. Harry James Potter had escaped from Azkaban.

**You don't have to review if you don't want to I don't really mind. Hope you liked it though I should be writing next chapter soon if you wanted to know. But for now that's it.**

**Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, it's just me and the first chapter, nothing to worry about. Hope you like the first one. Well seeing as you reading the second one I'm taking that as a good sign so hey to me.**

**Just telling you I still don't own Harry Potter (Damn) bet you didn't see that one coming.**

**So here is the next bit of stuff I wrote hope you like it and if not stop reading.**

**Chapter One**

The cold night air was stiff with tension as a lone figure dressed in a black cloak came stoking down the road of the rundown neighbourhood. Light footsteps could be heard as the figure turn sharply down a narrow alleyway, getting faster with each new step they took.

A sudden gust of wind came down the road making the doors of the abandon houses thud in the silent night. Strands of fiery red hair escaped the cloak's hood and waved freely in the wind.

Then all to suddenly the figure stopped in front of what looked to be an old phone booth. The phone booth it self was riddled with holes of were the rust had gone completely throw, the windows were smashed or cracked and the phone that had once been there was gone leaving only exposed wires that had stoped using electricity long ago. The figure stepped into the booth, making a soft clang when their black boots stepped onto the metal floor.

"Chocolate Muffins" a female voice whispered softly from the cloaked figure.

With a loud screech the floor of the booth gave way and the women started to fall rapidly down a thin tube. She came to an abrupt stop in front a slender door way. She stepped forward a tapped three times on the old wooded door. A small slit appeared in the door instantly and a set of brown eye's looked through.

"Your Code and name," a gruff voice stated from the other side of the door.

"Butterfly and Lily Evans" she replied quickly as she waited for the doorman to check her code and name with the database.

"Clear. Welcome home Lily" was heard before the door was open and Lily stepped throw.

She lowered her hood to reveal the rest of her red hair and stunning emerald green eyes, then turned to the doorman. He was a wild looking fellow with curly brown hair a scares that covered most of his face, he sat behind a wooden desk that had multiple floating screens each with a different picture of a dark endless corridor or rooms.

"Hello Brad" Lily said brightly, smiling at the man "do you know were the main circle has gathered, I'm running late" she asked, the smile never leaving her face.

"Their down in the main meeting room. You better hurry I think it started twenty minutes ago" he said kindly before looking back at the floating screens.

The young redhead quietly turned and walked hastily down the main corridors of the underground base until she got to a larger black door with the words '_**meeting in progress, do not disturb'**_ on the front of it. Taking in a deep breath she opened the door and walked in. Nineteen heads turned in her duration as she walked in making a sudden silence fill the room.

"Lily my dear, were have you been. I was just about to send out a search party" was the first thing to be said out of the mouth of Sirius Black. She flashed him a smile before making her way to her set next to Mike.

"Sorry I'm late I run into some trouble with a Death Eater but it's all good now," she said looking up the table to where a stern looking old lady sat.

"That's ok Lily just as long as you're being safe," The old lady said crisply before turning her attentions back to the whole table again.

"As we were saying before, I think the summoning Spell might be our best chance right now" her eye's looking over the faces of the people in the room. Most of which had deep shadows under their eyes.

"How do we even know it will work, or even worst the spell might bring us the wrong person" a young man called up, his hazel eye's blazing with worry behind his glass.

"What can be worst then what we already are?" stated another man with spiky blond hair

The young man with glasses spoke up again "We could get a Death Eater or better yet we could get a really powerful Wizard or Witch that agrees with You-Know-Who"

"If that happens James then that means we have done the spell wrong, it clearly states in the book that the spell is designed to bring the caster the person that the need and we don't need another Death Eater do we." Lily said

"Do you always believe what you read in books, know-it-all? This is a war not a charms class," James snapped back glaring at the red head.

"Why you stupid little…"

"Lily, James. This is not the time or the place you can fight later in training" snapped the old women as she looked disapprovingly at the two 24 year olds.

"Sorry Minerva" James replied as he stared down at his hands.

"Your quite right" Lily quickly said afterwards.

"We might as well have a vote if yes then we can do it after the meeting with Miss Evans guidance and if no then we think of something new" Minerva declared in a loud voice. "All in favour" fourteen hands slowly stretched up into the air. "Okay, so it's a go. Miss Evans can you please disclose to us the details of the summoning spell"

"Well we need at least three strong wizards or witches to give power to the spell, another person to chant the spell and a fifth to use an element for the teleport" she said loudly "I say we use Black, Longbottom and Potter for the three to give power_. (A loud groan came from James at the news)_ I will do the chant seeing as I already know it and Alex for the element seeing as he is by far the most strongest elemental in the Order" she finished and looked around the room for approvement.

"Well you heard the lady" McGonagall exclaim, "the four that were called out stay the reset of you will have to leave the room"

The other members muttered to each other as they shuffled out the door, occasionally looking back at the last five people that stood in the room. Soon the door was closed sealing in the remanding individual.

Lily looked at the four faces that were left and sighed at the expression on their faces. It was clear that none of them really thought this was going to work but thought that they might as well try. Like the others said, it can't get any worse then it is.

"Okay, leats get started. Potter you came and stand over here. A little over to the right. Don't give me that look," she snapped at James as the man in question was giving her an annoyed and sceptical look.

"Now Sirius I need you to stand opposite Potter and roughly two meters apart," she declared as Sirius smiled happily at her.

"Anything for you my tiger lily" he joked as he stood opposite James who was at this moment glaring at him "traitor" he hissed. Sirius just shrugged and grinned at his best friend.

"Frank" Lily called out to the brown haired man standing near the back wall his face filled with doubt "Lily are you sure this isn't going to turn out bad?" he asked as he slowly made his way towards the red head. "It will be fine Frank. And besides you are a very powerful wizard. What ever this spell gives us I'm sure we can handle it" she smiled kindly and patted his back.

"Right I need you to stand in the middle of those two. Made a semi circle. Yes like that. That's perfect. Okay Alex I need you next to me" lily called over to the last male in the room.

The black hair man walked over to lily with a blank face, his pale blue eye's flashing with sparks of lightning. Lily moved them over to were the other there were standing and took her place on the other side of them making a circle with their bodies.

She looked up at all of them "This is wants going to happen, you three" she pointed at the three males on the other side of the circle "Are going to be giving power to Alex so that he can create a strong lighting orb. I will be saying the chant so please no one talk, this is very important." She finished staring them all in the eyes. She took a deep breath in before saying "Okay lets do this".

Alex raised his hand to the centre of the circle bright flashes of lighting began to form. The other three admedially began to transfer the energy and magic to the elemental, making the air around the five light up in beautiful colours as the magic was pasted. Lily launched straight into the chanting of the old Latin words her voice turning into a hum as the lighting grow louder and stronger. Chairs, books, and paper anything that was bolted down started to be flung in every direction as the lighting started to glow blue and there was a sudden flash of light and everything went silent.

Lily looked up from the floor were she had been thrown to by the sudden light. She quickly looked for her fellow comrades and sighed in relief as she saw them too slowly getting up from the floor. Her heart stopped for only a second as her eye's fell upon the sixth figure in the room. It was laying unmoving in the centre of were the circle had been.

"Holy Merlin, it work" came the surprised voice of James Potter as he made his way towards the figure on the ground.

They all looked at each other as they draw nearer, pulling out their wands just in case this all turned sour.

"Is it dead?" Alex questioned as they looked at the body.

"No I can see it breathing" Sirius answered poking the body with his wand.

"It's not an it, he's a he" lily stated angrily as she slapped Sirius's wand way from the man.

"I don't care if he's a guy, a girl or Merlin himself. All I care about is that he is wearing a prisons uniform" James spoke up looking down at the dirty man and then to Lily "You brought us a criminal," he snapped at her.

"If you haven't forgotten Potter, in this world we are the criminals you idiot" she snapped right back. James fell silent.

"Well seeing as he is currently out cold I say we clean him up and put him in one of the spare rooms and wait until he is awake again." Lily said as she levitated the man of the floor.

"Fine but at least put a guard on the door, he might have been on our side but he could be insane and that's the last thing we need running around here." James yelled as Lily made her way out the door with the man flouting behind her.

**So that's another chapter hope you liked it and all that jazz. Review if you want or don't it's all up to you now.**

**Hopeful another chapter will be up soon so keep an eye out for it.**

**Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my crazy little people of the out side world. It's me again. Oh My God that shocked me. Anyway this is another chapter of my story if your still reading that is. Hope you like it.**

**I still really don't own Harry Potter but it's all a matter of time. One power ball.**

**Anyway hope you like the read.**

**Chapter two**

_Thud, thud._

Slowly heavy eyelids opened to glance around the room only to find them closing again.

_Thud, thud._

Green eyes wanting to see more forced the eyelids to unbolt from their position as they looked around the room again.

_Thud, Thud._

Blurred grey walls came into view '_hey grey'_ he _thought 'just like in my ceil, but this grey is at least two shades light'_ he stared at the bricked wall his eye's never leaving the dreary colour _'I think I like the other shade better'._

_Thud, Thud_

"This place is so quite" he said out loud looking to the wooden door at the other side of the room "I can hear my on heart beating" he stated as he stared down at his exposed chest "Shhhh heart your going to get us in trouble if your too loud" he told his chest in a whispered hiss.

_Thud, Thud_

"Hey wait a second" he said more loudly gaining the attention of the people on the other side of the door.

"Where the hell is my shirt?" he cried out it shock as he looked around the room. He suddenly froze as a thought came to him. Slowly he lifted up his sheets to find himself in only boxes "Oh My Merlin. I've been taken in by perverts," he declared in horror just as the door of the room was opened.

Green meet green coursing Harry to stop all thinking patterns and look into the eyes of his mother. "Great" he said with out warning "I'm crazier then I thought".

"I'm sorry what was that" Lily asked as she stepped more into the room and closed the door behind her. She looked at the strange man in curiosity, his jet-black hair went down to the middle of his back _(Lily frond slightly at the memory of brushing out all the nots)_ and he was of a very slim build. She sighed _'he is not was we were hoping for'_ she thought as she walked towards him.

"Sssshhhh you, I don't need to be talking to hallucinations" Harry announce to the red head.

Lily gave him a strange look before replying, "I'm not a figment of your imagination, and my name is Lily Evans and I…."

"Oh I know what your name is" Harry cut her of "That's why I know your not real" he told her as he pointed his finger accusingly at her.

"Okay… anyway me and the order have summoned you here" She stated deciding to ignore the mans ramblings "we were kind of hoping for a warrior of some kind" She looked him up and down and started at him with doubt.

Harry on the other hand began to the laugh after hearing her words "A warrior" he said "Well you got yourself a warrior alright, I have been know to take out a Death Eater or two" he told his hallucination "After all I am Harry Po…"

**Slam.**

The door was flung open and in stoked James Potter, his dark brown hair was a mess and his glasses were crooked "Damn it Evans, do you want to get yourself killed" he snapped at her and he walked towards the bed. "You have know idea what this guy is capable of, he could have killed you" he finished as he stared her down.

"Well that's unlikely" Harry butted in, as he looked James up and down

"And why is that?" the other male snapped.

"Because I like Lily she has lovely eye's" he explained with a lager smile, leaving the other two people in the room silent "Anyway, how long do you think your going to be here because I've heard that hallucinating for long periods of time is bad for you"

"What?" James said looking at Harry as if he had just said that Voldemort was dancing around in a too-too.

"He thinks were not really here," Lily explained

"Oh, so he is crazy" the other man asked

"I think so," she answered.

Harry looked at them as they talked to each other "So your real" he finely stated. The two of them nodded "Then how are you here. Or better yet. Am I dead?" he asked just as Sirius walked through the door.

"Is he Death Eater?" the shaggy man asked as he sat on the small table next to the bed.

"Yep, I'm dead." Harry nodded to himself as he stared at the people that made up his family.

"Your not dead, your just not where you were" Lily said kindly as she elbowed Sirius in the stomach coursing said man to fall to the floor winded.

"What do you mean" Green eye's shone with confusion while he waited for his mother to explain.

"We summoned you here by a very powerful spell. Although truth be told I have know idea where you came from," she answered green eyes meeting again "Where did you come from?"

The man in the bed sat still thinking about the answer to give his mother look-alike "I came from hell" he uttered, "I was sent there by the devil himself".

"Great he his crazy" came the loud voice of Sirius who had gotten of the floor and was standing as far away from lily as possible.

"Shut up Black" Lily snapped at the man as she gave him a murderous glare.

"I think he's right" Harry agreed "I have been in the darkness for to long, maybe my mind has left me" he looked at the three people in the room "I mean I'm seeing died people"

James gave him a funny look before saying "Dead people?"

Harry smiled at him "Where I come from your all dead and buried" he stated

"Were dead?" James answered in shock.

"Yep, for as long as I can remember" Harry replied a silly grin on his face "As you can imagine this is all very weird to me"

It was at that time Lily got a look of realization on her face before saying, "What else was going on when you left?"

Harry tilled his head to the side as he began to think about every thing "Well lets see. Fudge was found dead in a hooker joint. Hogwarts was closed last year to be made into a war fortress. Voldeymoly is slowly winning the war…" he was suddenly cut of by a gasp.

"Did you just say You Know Who is winning the war?" Lily said frantically.

Harry nodded his head as the other people looked at each other then back to him "What, what's wrong?' he asked, desperately wanting to know what was going on.

"You Know Who has already won the war. He has been sitting on his frown for the last six years" James said looking at the boy in wonder. "For you not to know that either means your brain dead or your not from around here"

"Are you saying that I'm not in my world anymore?" Harry looked to his Mother look alike.

"Dear Merlin, we've pulled you out of another demotion" she looked amazed at this realization as she looked to the others "This is incredible"

"It always is when it has something to do with me," Harry stated lazily at them as he waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Well that's a bit cockily" Sirius said to him

"Not really just stating fact, just you wait you'll see. Strange stuff happens when I enter a room" The green eyed boy said spookily to his not so dead Godfather. "By the way is there anything to eat. I'm so hungry I can eat a basilisk" his hands rubbing his stomach.

"Sure I'll go get you something now, anything you prefer" Lily asked as she made her way to the door signalling for the other two males to follow.

"I just said I wanted a basilisk," The insane man stated as he rolled his eyes at them.

"Okay…" James looked at the other two "SO you want a nice peanut butter sandwich" he said as we walked out the door, Sirius and Lily close behind.

"Hey wait one second" Harry shouted as he just remembered a very imported thing "How the hell took my clothes you perverts" he said as the door closed. Harry could have sworn he hear them laughing.

_Thud, Thud._

"This is all your fault," He said down to his chest.

**So that's the end of another chapter hope you liked it. I thought it was kind of funny but that's just me.**

**As always review if you want I'm not going to tell you of if you don't. And thank you to all that did review even thought there was not many.**

**Be writing again soon.**

**Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again my pretties. I loved getting you reviews you're all too nice to me. So anyway this in my next chapter and here enters the very bad, the very evil Lord Voldemort. He so nastily. And the truth about Harry is reviled so tune in for another exciting chapter on HARRY POTTER**

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter I'm not that good.**

**Hope you like this Chapter, I had fun writing it. So please ENJOY.**

**Chapter three**

Red eye's looked over the crowed of people in front of them. They watched as the figures shuffled under their glazes. Slowly a chilling smile _(More like a twitching lip movement)_ swept across the sickly pale face of a mad man.

Six years.

Six years of watching the world bow down to **Him**. It had not been as hard as **He** thought, once England fell to **Him**, it was like a domino effect. Soon all of Europe was at **His** feet, and then it was everyone else. The only people left was the Americans but they grow weaker as the war went on.

'_Yes'_ **He** thought with satisfaction _'They will fall soon, just like the others'_

There was only one thinking that made **Him** displeased and that was the Order of the Phoenix, how they survived **He** did not know. They were like cockroaches no matter how many times **He** stood on them they always seemed to get back up. But **He** wasn't worried about them after all, **He** did cripple the old man that keep the whole thing together.

'_Dumbledore was a fool'_ **He** thought _'It was fun watching him break'_

And on top of that victory **He** finely got the little traitor in **His** mist. **He **had been surprised though, **He** had thought Severus was one of **His** own. But never the less **He** had tortured the man** Himself**. A deep frown suddenly appeared on his deformed face. It had been a week before Snape was rescued and once again** He** didn't know how it was done, a happy thought seeped throw, **He** had shattered the bones in Snapes hands making them useless, the man would never be able to make a potion again, something **He** knew the man would miss dearly.

"My Lord" a timid voice called to **Him** snapping **Him** out of **His **thoughts.

"What" **He** snapped glaring down at the figure in black.

"My Lord we have detected a mass disturbance in the magical field" the man said clearly. **He** hated it when they did not speak clearly and they knew it. After all kill some one for something and everyone else knows not to do it.

"Where?" **He** asked **His** blood red glaze burning into the mans bowed head.

"We-e did not manger to get a location before it disap-peared My Lord" The man stuttered out knowing full well that his Master was not going to like that news.

"Crusio" the next thing to be heard was the agonising screams of the man that was currently rolling around on the floor.

"Idiots, your lucky I don't kill you, you miserable rodent" **He** hissed as **He** released the spell "You will find out what the disturbance was and then tell me admedially. Do not fail me a second time"

**He** told great pleasure watching to man get to his feet, bowing once again and then almost running out the room. The hall was silence once more.

'_I wounder what the cockroaches have been up to today'_ **He** thought with a frown _'Never mind, they will be dead soon anyway'_ **He **thought Happily as he looked over **His **men again.

"Victor" **He** called out to one of the men in the front of the crowed "Report" **He** ordered. ** He** watched as Victor walked to the front with shaky legs.

_I think today is going to be a good day'_ **He** thought as **He** waited for Victor to begin.

*****

"Today is going to be a good day," Harry said happily as he followed Lily down a dark corridor "It is day right, I can't tell down here" he asked. Lily smiled a little to herself before answering.

"It's 10 in the morning," she told him as she turned down another corridor.

"Are you lost because I think I am" Harry told her as he looked around "How the hell do you get around here with out getting lost" He asked looking at her accusingly "Your not mole people are you?" he asked.

Lily gave him a funny look "Mole People?" she questioned.

Harry green eye's opened wide "You don't know about Mole People and you live under ground, are you crazy" He almost yelled as he stared at her in disbelieve

"I'm sorry, I not know about…. Mole People as you call them" She was still looking at him weirdly as they turned another corner.

"Well, let me tell you. Mole People are creatures that live under ground and they…"

"Were here" Lily cut him off as she stopped at a door. Harry looked at the door and then at Lily.

"So you're sure that there not going to torture and or eat me," he said giving her a sceptical look.

"Why do you think were going to eat you" She asked as she reached for the door handle and opened the wooden door.

"You live under ground, if you're not Mole People then you must be crazy man eating people," He stated as if it was a fact.

"Mole People" Sirius asked in confusion.

Lily and Harry looked up and into the room filled will people. Lily rolled her eyes at Black before saying, "Don't even get him started". She walked over to her seat and sat down leaving Harry standing at the front of the room with everyone staring at him.

"He's not much is he" came a voice from the far right.

"Tom, that's not the right thing to say to our guest" McGonagall said sternly as she looked down at the black haired man.

"So your names…. Tom, is it" Harry said looking weirdly at the man.

"Yeh what of it" Tom replied not liking the tone in Harry's voice.

"Oh it's nothing I just don't really like the name Tom, it brings up so many imagines" he declared as he walked towards his old Transfigurations teacher.

"What's wrong with the name Tom" Tom asked wanting to get to the bottom of this insanity.

Harry looked at him as if he had just said the most stupidest thing in the world "Well I thought that would be obverse" he replied "Seeing as Voldemort's original name was Tom. I also think it's a little plain, I mean how many kids a called Tom. I don't blame the guy for wanting a name that was a little bit more original"

Everyone in the room started at him "What, was it something I said" Harry asked, "I mean it's not like I like the name Voldemort either. I mean, yes it's original but I think he over did it a little" Harry said, trying to correct his previse mistake.

"You know You-Know-Who's original name?" asked one of the women in the front right seat. Harry looked at her in shock "You didn't?".

"No, Mister…. Oh I don't think I got your name" McGonagall asked a little bit in shock at the sudden information _'I thought only me and Dumblore knew about that'_ she thought.

"Oh so sorry, how very rude of me" Harry said looking mortified at the sudden realisation "Forgive me my name is Harry Potter pleasure to meet you…. Again"

"POTTER," shouted out two voices. Lily and James glared at each other briefly before looking back at the man with green eyes.

"Yep, I'm a Potter, can't you tell from the hair… oh wait I grow it long. Well if it was short you could have told, it was a mess, nothing I could do with it" Harry said cheerfully.

"No. That's impossible. I'm the only Potter felt. The Dark Lord killed all the others," James said frantically.

"I'm sure he didn't. But you're forgetting. I'm not from **your** world" Harry stated staring his Ex-father in the eyes.

"So Mister Potter, my we get back on to the topic at hand," McGonagall asked

"Sorry, what was it we were doing?" Harry answered looking suddenly confused by the people in the room.

"We were going to asked you some Questions," She told him somewhat getting frustrated at the boy's attitude.

"Fire away" He said happily as he sat on the table in front of his old teacher.

"Lets start with how did you know me?" She asked

"What do you mean?" Harry answered

_(McGonagall sweat drop)_ "I mean you said it was nice to meet me again. When was the first time?" she asked getting a little bit tense.

"You were one of my teachers, a very good one at that, even if you were a little bit stern… I like that it a women" He answered with a smile "And I can guess your next question, you want to know if I know anyone else in this room?" Harry said quickly before his Ex-Teacher could get a word in.

"The answer is yes. I know everyone in this room. Thought truth be told the last time I saw all of you. You were either dead or putting me in Azkaban" He smiled happily at them all.

"So we put you in prison" James said tensely as he slowly reached for his wand

"Yes that's right. For the murder of my best friend" Harry's smile suddenly vanished "She was a good friend. The only one I had left in my world." He said sadly.

"But you killed her" James stated "Other wise, why would we put you in prison" he asked his hand firmly around his wand _(A/N no pun intended)_

"I didn't kill her, Voldemort set me up. You guys went along with it because you thought you were winning the war," Harry answered.

"Why would we put you away if we were winning the war?" Lily said confused.

"I was no longer of any use. You see I was made into a weapon, my only purpose in life was to kill Voldemort" Harry began to explain. Everybody in the room lend in closer to hear the story.

"But the thing that every one wasn't counting on was me getting to powerful, they thought I had to much power, that I would turn into that slimy bastard. So they throw me in Azkaban with the Dementors knowing that I had a very bad reaction with those beasts. They wanted me insane so I couldn't be a threat…. They never even gave me a chance" He finished.

"Then why should we, stupefy" James cried out.

Everyone stopped moving as they watched the red light of magic stop in mid air. Harry looked sadly at James before sighing. He lifted his hand up and flung it to the side making the red light slam into a wall.

"People fear what they can't under stand" Harry said looked his Ex Father in the eye's "That is why I'm not angry at you James," he simply said.

He turned to McGonagall and asked "Can I go back to my rooms now" all the old woman could do was nod as she watched a deflated Harry Potter walk out the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Potter" Lilly said "You an Ass".

The end…. JJ so that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked…. I think it's a bit bland but oh well.

Well that's all from me.

Peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again my little readers. Sorry about the wait for this chapter just started a new job so it was a little later.**

**Anyway still not owning Harry Potter or any of the people in it.**

**Hope you enjoy this new chaptered coz I did.**

**Chapter Four**

"Okay" Harry said out loud as he went down another corridor. "I really should have waited for Tiger Lily before walking around this place" He looked around the endless dark walkways trying to find his way back to his small room.

"How many corridors do they need anyway I mean this is just getting ridicules" He muttered as he turned yet another corner into a dead end. "For Merlins sake why the hell do they have a dead end" He yelled out in frustration.

"To keep idiots out of the hallways" came a voice from behind him.

Harry turned around slowly to face the shadowy figure "And whom may I ask is talking?"

"The names Neville" Said the 18-year-old as he stepped into the dim light. His eye's shining with unseen horrors. He was dressing in black pants and T-shirt with a black leather trench coat. His silver daggers were strapped to each one of his legs and an impressive sword was tied to his back.

"Wait. Your not a Longbottom are you?" Harry asked, a little bit stunned at the sight of his once timid friend standing in front of him looking like a warrior.

"Yeah, That's me Neville Longbottom, how did you know that?" Neville asked a little taken back at this stranger knowing his name.

"Oh, I meet your dad" Harry answered "But I must admit that your not what I excepted" he told the teen.

"What were you excepting" The other male asked in confusion as he took another step towards the green eyed man.

"I was thinking you would be a little bit more rounder but hey, who am I to judge" Harry said happily.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Neville said getting angry with the older man

"Oh shit, my bad. My names Harry' He said with a smile as he extended his hand.

"That's not what I meant," the young warrior said angrily as he glared at the smiling man in front of him. "Why the hell are you here anyway" He stated.

"Oh I got lost" Harry said cheerfully as he looked around his surroundings again "Every thing looks the same"

"That's not what I meant" the young teen snapped, silencing Harry in a seconded "I mean what are you doing here?"

The question made Harry stop. "I…." he stopped again and looked into those troubled eye's "I don't know" He said simply. Looking more lost then he had ever felt "But I'm doing to find out" he said with a strange glitter in his emerald eye's "I will tell you as soon as I know" He smiled at Neville once again.

The boy in question looked puzzled at the strange answer but nodded away "You better, and you better do it soon" He uttered "because if you haven't noticed we are kind of running out of time"

Harry nodded his head once before turning to face another corridor. He sighed and started to walk again.

"Where are you doing" Neville asked, "I thought you were lost. I can show you the way back," he said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"No" Harry smiled at him "I think I need to find my own way" he stated before walking down another corridor "You never know, I might be able to see in the dark" He laughed softly to himself as he turned down another corner and completely out of Neville view.

**A couple of hours later.**

"Okay, maybe I should have gone with Neville" he told himself as he looked around the hallway "I swear to Merlin that I have been here before" he pondered out loud before he continued to walk.

**Smash **

Harry's head snapped sharply to the right.

**Smash**

He looked down the dark corridor and the single door at the very end. "I wound who would be down there" He asked himself before walking down to the door. He could hear soft swearing as he drew nearer the door.

'_To nock or not to nock… that is the question'_ He thought as he stopped at the closed door. _'Wait that's not the right question'_ he paused as he heard another dragged footstep before a soft thud, signalling that who ever was in the room had just sat down. _'The right question is, is the door opened or locked'_. Slowly and quietly he turned the door handle and softly opened the door into a very dim room_. 'Unlocked.'_

He stepped in and looked around. The room was light by a couple of candles that were scattered around the room at random. The furniture was covered by white sheets excepted one chair that was currently holding the only other occupant in the room. Harry began to make his way over the figure, avoiding the many spider webs that hung over nearly everything.

"What do you want?" Snapped a chocked voice from the seat. Harry froze his eyes flicked to the open door for only a second before moving forward towards the stranger in the chair.

"Nothing really, why do you ask?" Harry said as he drew nearer. The candlelight casting his shadow on the wall.

"This is my room. Leave" The harsh voice said.

"This is your room. It looks a little under cleaned and not to mention shady." Harry told the stranger as he walked pasted the chair and turned to face it's occupants. A small gasp came from his lips at the sight of the person in the chair.

"Do you know how I am?" The man said. Harry nodded a little as he stared at him "Then get out" The man hissed, wishing nothing more but for the younger man to leave.

"Your Severus Snape" Harry said stunned "What the hell happened to you?" he asked as he dropped to his knees in front of the injured man.

Severus Snape had seen better days; his face was covered in scars and his already broken nose was bent at an un-natural angle. His hands looked more like claws then humans. It was clear that the nerves had been served and the hole that went though the middle of his palm was most likely the reason he could no longer use his fingers.

A chilling chuckle came from the thin, pale lips "What happened to me" He said as he looked down at his hands "The Dark Lord got his hooks into me, that's what happened" he sighed as he looked down the beautiful young man in front of him. His emerald green eye's looking up at him in worry.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Harry asked his eye's never leaving the darker eyes of the older man.

"Why do you ask?" Severus asked. Not understanding why this young man wished to help him "I have out lived my usefulness" he said simple, his voice filled with defeat.

"That's not true" Harry said quickly "Your the only one in this places that I trust completely" He said grabbing the older mans damaged hands "you can't leave me in this world full of strangers and dead people, I don't thing I can take it" he said truthfully.

Severus looked at him with great surprise "Why would you trust me?" he asked.

"Because I know that when this world turns against me, that you will be one of the only people to look out for me," Harry said looking up at Severus face. "You still have a purpose"

Severus looked at the strange man in confusion "How can this crippled body help you in anyway" he said his eye's looking down at his hands again "I can't even brew a potion" he said bitterly.

"Don't talk like that" Harry snapped "You are Severus Snape, not some sappy teenage" he said as he forced the old man to looked him in the face. "You will stop all of this" He said as he waved his hand around the dark room "You will get back on your feet and be the man I know you are" Harry finished the glitter in his eye's shinning brightly.

Severus looked at Harry, at his burning green eye's "You believe in me" He questioned.

"More then anyone in this world" Harry smiled up at him "So you better live up to my expectations of you" he challenged.

A crooked smiled appeared on the older man "I guess I better," He said as he stood up, focusing Harry backwards. Harry smiled up at the man.

"Now I can help you," he stated as he too stood up his smile lighting the room.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked a confused exception once again crossing his face.

"I mean I'm going to make you right as rain again, I might even take some of those worry lines away too" He stated happy as he lend into the older man.

"What do you mean by that. No one has been able to heal me," He whispered as the young male lend in more closely

"I am not a no one" Harry said as bend Severus head down and kissed his scared forehead.

A bright light shown around the room and out the door, down the hallway. A soft humming could be heard from inside the room and sparks of electric blue light could be seen. But just as quickly as it had happened the light suddenly stopped and was sucked back into the room.

"What did you do?" Severus asked. His voice sounding like smooth velvet.

"I made you better again" Harry said simple as he looked around the now pitch black room. "Damn where the hell are the lights," he asked.

He felt Severus move away from him. Suddenly a one of the candles was alight again and there standing over it was Severus Snape. His face no longer holding the scars that it once had and his nose was now straight as if he had never broken it in the first place. But the thing that court Harry's attention the most was the look on his face as he stared down at his perfect healed hands.

His dark eye's looked at Harry in wounder "Thank you" He chocked out as he looked as his hands again "Thank you" he mumbled.

Harry smiled at the man, his faces soft and truly happy "Okay, now that, that is done and dusted. Can you show me to my rooms? I'm lost" Harry said.

The room was filled with rich velvet laughter as Severus Snape, the once spy of the Order of the Phoenix, throw his head back and laughed.

"Now that's a sight I can get used to seeing" Harry said to himself as he to began to softly chuckle.

**The end… Lol just kidding. That's the end of this chapter. I liked it. Cute little Snapy.**

**Anyway hope you liked. Review if you want.**

**Peace out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for reviewing I love hearing that my story is doing well and I'm not being a complete spaz. Anyway another chapter, another thrilling turns for Harry Potter.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter, but wishing I did. I just write fan fiction. Yeah for me.**

**Hope you like this chapter and I hope I make you all proud.**

**Chapter Five**

Albus Dumbledore was a simple man. He loved _candy (his all time favourite being lemon drops but he did like variations)_ and brightly coloured robes _(orange was his personal preference)._ He enjoyed reading muggle books about knitting _(Don't ask) _and had a great fondness for kittens. But Albus Dumbledore was stunned at what he saw in front of him. He could not believe in all his years of life that he would see such a sight.

"Lily" he said in shock, as he looked at the fiery women "Are you hugging James Potter?" His old voice filled with wounder and delight.

Lily who was in fact hugging James Potter immediately pushed James way and took several steps away from the man in question "I was just so happy to see you awake" she said, smiling brightly down at the old man in the bed "We thought you might not…" She trailed off, a small frown playing across her face. "Well never mind, your awake" She said happily as she lent down and hugged the old man.

"It is good to see you too my dear girl" Albus said as the redhead pulled away "How long have I been asleep for?" he asked.

"Two years sir" James asked as he glared a little at Lily before turning his full attention to the old man "Give our take a couple of days" He finished.

Now Albus Dumbledore was not an easy man to shock, after all he has lived many years and seen many things. But that information shocks him.

"Two years" He mumbled to himself "What happened?" He asked a little out of spirit

"You were fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you only looked away for a second to help one of the younger members when that bastard hit you in the back with a spell. We have been trying to figure out what it was for the last two years…" James trailed of; a look of confusion crossed his face.

"You didn't find it" Albus stated in understanding.

"That's right, we just couldn't figure it out" Lily said a frown on her face once again, she looked at her old headmaster "And now, out of no where your awake again" her voice was filled with wounder. "How is that even possible"?

"He is Albus Dumbledore" James stated.

Albus shook his head "No my dear boy" He began to say "I didn't get out of that coma by my self" He looked at two of the most powerful Order members "There was light, with blue lightening of some sort" He said simple.

"I didn't see any light" Lily said confused.

"Well what's done is done. Let us count our blessings for this miracle," the old man said happily as he smiled at the two.

Albus Dumbledore was a simple man. He like yoga and caramel pudding. But there was one think that Albus Dumbledore did not like. And that was being out of the loop.

***

Harry lay on his back in his bed. The light of a single candle flicked in the dark casting funny shadows across the grey walls. A big smile has currently taken control of the young mans face his eye's shinning brightly as he stared up at the ceiling. A soft giggles suddenly escaped his lips as he regaled around under the covers.

"This place is not so bad after all," he said happily to himself as he thought about helping Severus. The older man was interesting. Harry thought as he remembered what had happed when Severus dropped him as his room.

***

"_Well Mister Potter this is your room" Severus stated, his face emotionless as he looked down at the smaller man._

_Harry frowned at the tone, then again he had just told the man that he was a Potter and Severus Snape had a reputation of not really liking Potters._

"_Thank you very much, I don't know how long I was walking in those corridors for" He smiled up at the dark man. Who in turn nodded his head and went to leave._

_The green eyed man sighed, he had hoped that the older man would at lest trust him a little; after all he had just made him better again. 'I guess I was asking for to much' he thought as he opened his door to his little grey room._

"_Oh, and Mister Potter" Severus said before the younger man could get into his room "I will be picking you up in the morning to show you the way to the eating hall. Be up by eight." He finished as he began to walk again, making his way back to him rooms._

"_See you tomorrow Severus" Harry whispered as he closed his door a small smile on his face._

***

Another giggle filled the room as Harry pulled the white sheets up to his mouth. His eye's flicked to the candle as it danced to unheard music. His eyes following the gentle sway of the burning hot flame.

"Tomorrow will be a good day," He said to the dancing heat. "But I must sleep first in order for tomorrow to come" he stated as he lend over to the candle "And for that to happen I'm afraid you will have to go" He told the flames as he told a deep breath in.

With a quick puff of air the light was gone and the dark filled the room.

***

Harry awoke with a problem, he had been trying to correct said problem for the last ten minutes but still the problem remained. Harry looked at the clock that hung above the door, it was 7:30 and Severus would be arriving in half an hour. Harry sighed in frustration. Because Harry didn't have anything to wear.

He looked at the set of plain brown pants and an oversized black long sleeved t-shirt. "This will not do," he said as he shook his head at the piece of offending cloth. "How am I to make a good impression on the other Order members if I dress like I was still living at the Dursley's" He told himself.

"Wait" he stopped as a thought came to him "I'm a wizard" he stated "I can change them with magic" he finished with a happy smile.

"Okay, what to do, what to do" he stared at the clothes. "Lets start with the pants" He waved his hand over the fabric changing the brown colour to a leathery black. Another zap of bright light made the now black pants the perfect size for the young man. He lifted them up and expected them. With a small nod of approval he pulled them on and looked in the mirror that was attached to a small wooded wardrobe.

The pants fitting like a second skin, the fabric was a now a black leather and with another small zap Harry add a couple of pockets "Perfect" he said happily.

"Now for the shirt" He turned to look at the black thing that sat on his bed "Can't wear black and black" Harry stated "unless your going on a raid" he quickly changed the colour to an emerald green "_To match my eye's'_ he thought. He then proceeded to make the shirt into a button up, with cuffs and a collar.

He pulled it on and looked into the mirror once again "Hmmmmm, something is not right" He said as he turned around and glanced into the mirror again. A sudden smile appeared as he zapped the shirt again turning the cotton into a shinny silk.

"Now do I tuck in, or leave out" he asked his refection "Leave out, you look more rugged," it answered. Harry stared at the mirror "Oh right, magic" he said as he hit his forehead with a smack.

"Okay now for the nails…."

***

There was two nocks on the door, Harry leaped up from his seat on the bed and walked swiftly to the old wooden door. He opened to revile Severus Snape in all his glory.

"Good morning Severus" Harry said cheerful as he stepped out into the corridor and next to Severus's side "I hope there are not to many people in the hall, I'm not really a people person" Harry said trying to start a conversion.

"Hum' was all Severus said as he started to walk, with Harry closely following.

"So…. I see your wearing black again" Harry tried again as they turned a corner "It looks good on you".

"Hum" was the reply

"I heard you where in Slytherin" Harry started up, getting a sharp look from the potions master "I like snakes" Harry said completely missing the glare "I once meet a snake in a zoo, it was from Brail. Lovely looking animal but the poor thing didn't have a name; I think it would have made a great Larry. I like the name Larry, it rhymes with Harry and you don't really meet a lot of people called Larry…"

"Potter" Severus said, cutting the younger man off in the middle of his blabbering.

"Yes Severus" Harry asked sweetly.

"Are you wearing green nail polish," The old man asked with a strange look on his face as he stared down at Harry.

"Why yes I am, thanks for noticing. I think this green really goes with his shirt…. And my eye's" He said happily as he smiled toothily at Severus.

"Hum" was once again the only reply he got.

Suddenly they were standing in front of a large door, it had several big locks on it that were currently unlocked and the door's were open a meter or so.

"Why do they need locks on a food hall?" Harry asked out loud as he started at the offending objects.

"The hall is also one of the strong holds in this place, if out base was discovered we would lock ourselves in this room and prepare to attack" Severus answered him, he too looking at the locks "Hopeful, we will never have to use them" he finished as he walked throw the gap in the door.

Harry quickly followed and found himself in a room at least the size of Hogwarts great hall, maybe even a bit bigger. He let out a soft whistle that admittedly drew people's attention to the two men that walked in. Harry could have almost laughed at the looks on their faces when their eye's found Severus. It was a well-know fact that Severus was brutally tortured and had locked himself way in a room somewhere _(not that anyone really cared)._

Severus ignored the looks and signalled for Harry to follow him to one of the many tables. Together they sat down and waited for there food to appear.

Harry took this time to look around the room. The tables were set up like a café, small groups of tables littered the floor some as lager as a ten seater and others as small as a two. There were many different people, some he knew from the Order from his world and others he had know idea.

"Some of these people a Muggles" Severus velvet voice made Harry turn towards him. "Most have lost their homes, their families. This is the only place left to go and even then only the lucky ones that the Order stumbles across make it down here" He stated as two plates of food suddenly appeared in front of them "Most of them help out around this place, stuff like keeping the rooms clean and cooking. Stuff that you don't really need magic for" He stopped as he took a bit out of a plain piece of toast. "But some like to fight, some are even good at it. Not many Death Eaters know what a gun is" Severus smile, as if he was reliving a memory.

"Bullets can be stopped with shields though," Harry answered as he buttered his toast before taking a bite.

"True but only if they know the bullets coming" The older man said "And believe me, most of them don't know it's coming" he finished before he continued to eat in silence.

Harry followed his example and began to eat. It wasn't long after the end of the conversion that a man came running into the hall, a bright smile on his flushed face.

"He's awake," He shouted out to the people in the room "Albus is awake".

There was a moment of complete silence before the amazing roar of joy filled the air. Harry looked a Severus, he watched the mans face very careful.

Severus was shocked to say the least, Albus had been out cold for over two years, the thought of the old man being awake was strange. His eye's flicked over to the young man next to him, only to find him looked at him with a blank exception.

"Did you do this" Severus asked his eye's never leaving the other males face.

"I might of" Harry answered "Albus was only two corridors way from your room, some left over healing magic could have woke him up" He finished his face still not holding any emotion.

"Does this up set you" Severus asked.

"I do not know, I have not meet this Albus, but if he is like my old Albus then…" Harry trailed off into his own thoughts. He closed his eyes and pursed. "I should not judge people I have not meet yet," He said finally. "I will have to see this Albus before I make a decisions" He looked up at the dark man.

"Albus maybe the leader of this Order" Severus started "But you saved my life, I owe you a life det," he stated.

"Oh Severus, you owe me nothing" Harry said a he patted Severus on the shoulder.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter, so yeah for Sev and Harry bonding time. And the appearance of the one and only Albus Dumbledore.**

**Coming soon. Albus meets Harry… how will win…. Stay tuned to the story that has it all.**

**Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay another day and another chapter…. Hope you like this one. And once again I am here to tell you that I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. (Thought dreams can come true).**

**Thanks For all reviews that you have been giving me. I love hearing from you all. K with no further to do I give you chapter six.**

**Chapter Six**

A green-eyed teenager sat in a small holding cell. His face blank of any emotion as he thought about his closes friend. He had not imagined this; the thought of Hermione not being in his life anymore was almost unbearable. His eye's flicked around the small room in confusion.

'_Why am I here'_ he thought before memories of Aurous came flashing into his mind. They had dragged him way from her, he cried out and even kicked one of the men in attempts to be by his friends side, but still they had dragged him away until he could no longer see her. Until he could no longer see Hogwarts. Until all he could see was this littler grey cell.

'_Why am I here'_ the thought popped back into his head. _'Why am I locked away'_ he asked as he looked through the bars and into an empty corridor. No one had said anything to him; no one had come and seen him since he was thrown in here. _'That was over three hours ago'_ he thought.

A loud clang and screech was hear from the far end of the corridor, the young teen stood up as he peered out of his bars to see an old man with a long white bread, dressed in a flowing purple robe.

"Headmaster" He called out as the old man stopped in front of the cell "What's going on, where am I?" he asked as he looked into the kind face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger is dead," He stated, as he looked the young teen in the eyes.

"No…" The teen looked to the ground as he raised his hands to his face "No, there has got to be something you can do" He looked up at the Albus his face full of hope "I mean you're the strongest wizard since Merlin, there has to be something you can do" He cried out.

"No Harry, I'm afraid she is gone," Albus said never taking his blue eyes from the imprisoned boy.

"Can I see her sir, please I…. I need to she her" Harry asked his voice filled with sorrow at the news of his friend.

"I'm afraid not Harry" the old man replied.

"Why not" The young male asked as he looked at the old man in confusion "She's my best friend, surly I can see her" He argued.

"Harry, my dear boy. You're going to be in court soon" the headmaster answered as if he was commenting on the weather.

Bewilderment was one way to explain the way Harry felt "Court, sir. Why?" he asked as he stared at one for the people he trusted with his life.

"Harry, your in a prison cell, after the murder of one of Hogwarts students. Why do you thing you're here," the old man answered, a twinkle in his eye.

"What, are you saying there trailing me for the Hermiones death… but that's crazy she was my best friend, he was my sister" he cried out his face filled with horror "Why would they even think that?" he asked.

"Harry my boy, you were the only one at the crime scene, there was no one else around, and you were covered in her blood. Well that's certainly another evidences" Albus stated his voice never changing from it's amused tone.

Harry didn't know what to think _'how could they think that'_ he said to him self as he turned away from Albus and began to pace _'this doesn't make since'_ he continued.

"What about the paintings, they can tell people that I didn't do it" Harry said as he turned to the headmaster.

"I'm afeard that all of the paintings in that corridor were else were at the time of the murder" Albus corrected him with a small shrug.

"What about magical singers, hell I didn't even have my wand on me" Harry tried again desperately.

"Miss Granger was brutally stabbed to death, there was no magic involved" once again the old man shot down any hope.

"Well they can still test me under Veritaserum" Harry stated finely.

"No they won't" Albus said as he looked at the caged teen "there will be no need for that" he continue as he watch the boys face fill with uncertainty "there is enough evidence to prove your guilty with out the use of Veritaserum" He finished.

Then it came to him, like a ton of bricks hitting him in the face "You set me up" The young teen said looked at the man on the other side of the bars in horror "You prick, you did this" he yelled out as he flung himself at the bars only to find that the other man was out of reach.

"I didn't kill Miss Granger" Was all Albus Dumbledore said as he turned to walk down the corridor and back to the door.

"You can't get away with this. You bastard get back here," Harry yelled out as Albus opened the door. The old man stop and looked back at the boy in the cage "I believe you will find Mr Potter, that I can" and then the door was closed and Harry Potter was left yelling at brick walls.

*********

"Potter, are you okay" Severus's voice snapped Harry from his memory.

Harry looked at the door in front of him, he wished more then anything to turn around and leave, to never have to open this door. Because behind this door was Him. A man that he had once trusted with his life, and a man that had thrown it away just as easily.

"Sorry Severus" Harry said smiling up at the tall dark man "I was just lost in a thought" He said simply.

"You better hurry up," the older man stated as his hand reached for the door "Albus wishes to meet you" He said as he opened the door to the hospital wing.

Harry looked inside the room, there were lots of beds that lined the wall, and their white sheets pulled tightly over them. There was a group of small people in the far end of the room; they crowned around one bed in particular. Harry's eye's looked through the body of people to see only glimpses of a person laying in it.

"Are you going to stand in the door way all day or are you going to step into the room" Severus said from behind him, forcing Harry to walk into the room.

'_Okay Harry you can do this…. I mean he might be a nice Dumbledore'_ he told himself as he began to walk towards the bed in the back _**'oh hell, who are you trying to kid, his Dumbledore**_' the other voice in his mind stated as it mentally sneered at the image of the old man.

'_Shhhh you, we don't know anything about this guy'_ the good, nice Harry started again_ 'plus he has been out of it for two years so that's got to count for something'_ he continued to him self. His legs taking him closer and closer to his nightmare.

'_**Your right… he will be way more easily killed'**_ Evil Harry thought happily as they got to the out skirts of the crowed.

'_Shhhh there's no need to kill a poor defence old man'_ Good Harry countered as his eye's fell on the old wrinkly face of his ex headmaster _'Unless he try's some stuff, then we gut him_" Good Harry finished as he smiled at the old fool _**'ride on'**_ was the last thing Evil Harry said before retreating back into Harry's mind.

"So you must be the boy every ones talking about" Albus said happily as he smiled up at the mystery man.

"Okay, lets get a few things straight Mister nice guy" Harry began coursing shocked face all-round "I (he pointed a finger at himself) don't trust you, I don't particularly like you and I am no way in hell going to be your fall boy" He looked at the rather surprised face of Albus Dumbledore. "And just so you know, I know a lot of shit about you Mister so don't even think about blackmailing me" with that the black haired man snapped his fingers and waited for the older mans reply.

"Well" albus looked at the boy, he was not what he had expected "I feel a little bit out of the loop, but nice to meet you to" he finished not knowing what else to say to the man in front of him.

Harry pursed and started hard at him before smiling brightly and saying "Nice to meet you to" as if nothing had happened.

"Hold on a minute, you can't talk to Albus that way" James said as he snapped out of his shock.

"He can do what ever he wants Potter" Severus snapped from his hiding place behind the crowd.

"Snape" Came the tune of several different people. If Harry didn't know better he could have sworn Severus was enjoying this a little bit.

"That is my name" he drawn out as if he was speaking to some first years. Harry giggled a little from his spot making heads turn towards him.

"Did you do this?" one of the few people Harry didn't know asked. Harry looked at the crowd of stunned face.

"Me. Are you out of your mind, he was like totally messed up" Harry exclaimed "I just found him like this then tricked him into showing me around this place" He answered ignoring the glare the Severus sent him.

"Anyway I just loved this little reunion of people I know but don't know, but it's getting late and I had stuff to do" Harry exclaimed not wanting to spend anything more time with the one man that could figure him out in two seconds.

"What the hell do you have to do around here?" James voice butted in again _'I swear to god if he didn't look so much like my father I would so kick his ass'_ the boy hero thought as he turned his smiling face towards James.

"Oh you know the usually, killing mole people, harassing the staff and reporting to the dark lord everything that has happen in the room…. Oh and I've got some washing that I need to do as well" Harry said his smile never leaving his face "Well see you" he said before walking swiftly out of the room.

There was a moment silence "He was kidding right" James asked the other people in the room.

Severus shrugged his shoulders "you never know with that one" he answered back.

************

Once again Harry fond himself walking aimlessly around the corridors of the Hide Out, when he heard the faint sound of humming. It made him purse "What on earth" he looked down the corridor that the sound was coming from, unable to stand the curiosity anymore he quietly made his way towards the noise.

'_Ha…"_ he thought as he looked at the sight in front of him _'there flouting'_ his eye's glanced over the many screens that appeared to be hovering over a wooden desk. There were images of the corridors and familiar looking rooms but the one that court Harry's eye was an image of what looked to be the outside world. It was blurred and all Harry could see was an old run down house, he walked closer to the desk to get a better view when a man's head popped into sight.

"What are you doing here" the head asked, it's face littered with scars

"Nothing really just looking" Harry replied as he saw the head turn into a full-bodied person.

"Well this isn't the place for you boy." The wild looked man said as his eyes flicked to the flouting screens "I'm working and I don't need some punk ass kid distracting me" he finished shooting Harry a look.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, complete ignoring the man for the sack of his curiosity.

The wild man sighed and had a better look at the young adult in front of him "I'm looking after this place, these screen are surveillance devices" he answered.

"What about this one?" Harry pointed to the one with the images of outside.

"That's the front entrance to this place," he answered "That door way over there" he said as he pointed to the wooden door "That's the way out of here, that's was this screen is looking at" he answered.

"Can I go out side?" Harry asked, his eye's never leaving the doorway the man had pointed to.

"Hell no, only field agents get to go top side" The wild man answered.

"It that so" Harry uttered as he lifted his hand up an pointed a finger at the rather large man "Sleep" was all he said as the wild man suddenly flopped on to the desk snoring. All this times green eyes never left the doorway.

Slowly he made his way through the door and into a small tube, he looked up to see light, with another wave of his hand Harry went bolting up, towards the light.

**So that's another chapter, I left in on a crappy cliff-hanger. Lol. Review of you want, the choses is yours… chooses wisely.**

**Until next time… sleep tight. MHAHAHAHAhahaaa ha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this is the next chapter hope you like and all that, thanks to all that reviewed I love hearing you thoughts on the whole thing. **

**Still not owning Harry Potter (Damn)**

**Chapter Seven**

Devastated. It was the only word that could describe the horror in front of him. The once sky scrapers were now nothing but half crumbling disasters. Grey, everything was the same dead colour, there were no plants, no life, no laughter. His eye's scanned the perish city and stopped on the collapsed tower that he had seen every day for most of his life. The clock tower, affectingly known as Big Ben lay broken on the abandon streets of muggle London.

"Dear Merlin" He whispered out as he began to walk down one of the many abandoned streets. Building after building lay hallowed as a sign of surrender from the people that had one time occupied them. Windows lay smashed on the cracked footpath or were so heavily dusted that there were impossible to see throw.

Street after street of nothing but decomposing buildings. It was well and truly a ghost town.

'_How many people died here'_ he thought as he caught sight of discarded doll. _"How many people didn't get out in time'_.

Something flicked in the corner of his eye. He turned sharply to look down a small alleyway; at the other end was a sparkle of something in the light. Slowly he walked towards the shine and soon found himself standing in front of something that turned his stomach. Fighting back the nauseating feeling he looked at the piles of chard bones.

He had never seen anything quite like this, none of the sick images of torture and pain that Voldemort sent him could compare to this sight. There were over sixty of them, large piles of human remans littered the small park clearing. Women, children, men, they were not given mercy; instead they were burned alive and then placed for all to see.

"This is sick" he said his eye's falling upon a half melted face, it's blacked skin could not mask the terror on it's features.

"It is not a pleasant sight" Came a voice from behind him. He turned sharply to find that Albus Dumbledore was standing behind him his face twisted with sorrow at the sight of the burned bodies.

"I thought you were still in bed" Harry said his eye's glazing over the fallen again.

"I snuck out" he replied in an almost cheeky way. Harry nodded his head once in understanding after all Harry had never like the hospital wing all that much.

"What happened?" He asked. He needed to know, he needed to understand this disgusting sight.

"These are the Muggles that tried the run, or fight back" Dumbledore began to explain. "Death Eaters came down like the plague against them, lead by Voldemort himself. They killed everything that moved. Some of the Muggles bowed to him, so he spared them and in turn they became slaves seeing as the house elves left after Hogwarts was taken."

"Wait the House Elves are gone?" Harry asked stunned his thoughts of the decaying bodies lost for a moment.

"Yes, they just left once Voldemort took Hogwarts, to where no one knows, not even I" the old man said his voice filled with mystery.

"Anyway the Muggles that refused to side with the dark lord were herded like cattle into the park and in groups of fifty they were placed inside barriers and set alight. The Muggles had to watch as there friends and family burned, knowing that they would soon end in the same fashion" Albus looked over at Harry his eye's filled with concern "Some one so young should not have to look at this" He told him.

"I am not as young as I seem" Harry counted his face blank "He is far more worst then the one in my time" He said "The Voldemort from my time doesn't even come close".

"Does that mean you will not help us?" the old man asked, he understood if the green-eyed boy said no, just like many before him.

"Why do you want me to help in the first place?" Harry asked he turned to Albus his eye's hard "I will not be a tool old man" he stated.

"Harry look around you, we are losing this battle" Albus began "The order was forced underground because no one believes that we can win. People have stopped hoping Harry; they have stopped fighting. I do not wish for you to be a tool Harry, I wish for you to be Hope. Something everyone here has forgotten to use," He stated "But I will not force you my boy, this is your life and you will do with in as you wish" he finished with a small smile.

And with that the old man turned and walked away leaving the young hero alone with his thoughts '_well damn'_ he stated _'I can't left after this scene'_ he said to himself

'_**What are we planing to do'**_ his other voice asked, popping into Harry's troubled mind.

'_Were going to fight'_ he said _' and we are going to ripe that asshole apart'_ his eye's glared at the image of the dark lord_** 'how are we going to do that' **_he asked himself _'simple, we are going to make his life a living hell, by the time he has realized that he has no control any more, it will be to late for him'_ he chuckled to himself as he turned away from the bodies.

'_Oh yes Mr Voldy Moldy, your worst nightmare has arrived and he his in the mood for some fun'._

************

Fred and George Weasley were not quite what people thought of as evil, well no one thought they were evil until you meet them and then suddenly people tend to change there minds. You see Fred and George Weasley are Death Eaters they have been since their older brother brought them to the Dark Lord at the age of two.

"I'm Bored" one of the red hairs stated looking over to his brother for ideas.

"I know, I am bored as well," the other said his face frowning as he looked around the larger room that they shared.

Now to say that the twins were happy in their jobs as Death Eaters was like saying they liked sewing, it wasn't all bad but you always seem to hurt yourself.

"Can we go do something?" Fred asked as he looked out the window that looked over the lake.

"We are not aloud," George, told his brother non-to happily "We are to remain here until some one can tell us what made that magical disturbances". He finished.

"I hope they find out soon" Fred replied.

"Yes and then we can go do something a little bit more interesting" He nodded his head.

"Yes, tracking down and killing any threat to our Lord will not be boring" Fred stated happily.

"Good, because I'm tier of being Bored".

************

Harry was currently walking down one of the corridor is the under ground basic hoping to bump into the person he was looking for.

'_Man that wild man didn't have to be so mad'_ he thought to himself as he remembered his re-entry into the hide out, it turns out that the men with all the screens didn't like being put to sleep all that much. _'It's not like I beat him up or anything'._

He turned another corner into a small dim corridor _'okay'_ he thought '_If Severus's rooms are that way, and I bumped into Neville here, were would his rooms be?'_ he asked himself.

"Still lost" came a voice for behind him.

"I wish people would stop doing that," Harry said as he turned to see Neville in all his fighter glory. "Neville, just the person I was looking for" He said happily as he walked towards his younger friend.

"What do you want?" the other man asked not really liking the way Harry was smiling at him.

"I just want to ask a few questions is all" Harry answered his hands flying up in a defences pose.

"If I have heard correctly then the last person you asked questions from fond himself in a magically reduced sleep" Neville countered quickly, his eye's never leaving the other's face.

"Dear Merlin you do something once and people thing you the next dark lord" Harry rolled his eye's "I promise I will not do magic on you okay" he said crossing his two fingers as a sign of peace.

"Fine what is it you want to know?" the younger man gave in as Harry began to do puppy dog eye's.

"I just want to know how many people are in the Order of the Phoenix," he asked innocently.

"There are 31 field agents and 47 civilians" he answered "Why you ask?"

"So little field agents, what happened to them all?" Harry asked ignoring Neville's question.

"Well He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has them all at Hogwarts" the young warrior stated "It's not like you can waltz into Hogwarts and say 'hey can I have my men back please'" he finished

"Your right" Was all Harry said before he turned around and headed down the corridor.

"What are you planning on doing Harry?" asked Neville a little bit nervous as the smile on Harry's face grows.

"What do you thing I'm going to do, I'm going to Hogwarts" The green eyed man said cheerfully.

"Oh dear Merlin, are you insane you can just walk into Hogwarts, It's the Death Eater capital of the world, you will die if you just walk throw the front door" the young warrior said as he walked after the crazy man.

"Oh Neville I'm not going in the front door, and I'm not going to ask for the men back" Harry stopped and looked at the other male "I'm going to take them" He stated as he continued to walk down the corridor.

"Wait" Neville called out. Harry stopped again and turned to look at the other. "Can I came too" He asked.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter; once again sorry it took so long to write I had a lot of stuff happening. **

**Anyway Next Chapter Harry and Neville kick ass.**

**Until then sleep tight.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay next chapter is here, hope you like it, thanks to all the reviews I loved reading them they really make me want to write more.**

**Anyway still wanting to own Harry Potter but cannot seeing as I didn't write it.**

**Chapter Eight**

"Do you even know what your doing?" asked a very nervous Neville Longbottom.

"Sssshhhh can't you see I'm trying to break into a highly warded Death Eater village of death" Harry said in a low whisper "unless you want us to be caught" he turned to look at the shaking boy "Oh for Merlin sake if you can even be out side the evil Death Eater village of death with out shaking then you are really not going to help me here" Harry stated.

"Look this is the first time I have been so close to those bastards in my life" The other boy defended himself "And why in hell did you have to call in the Death Eater village of death?" he asked as he looked around the dark.

Harry gave the other man a strange look "because it's literally the Death Eater Village of Death, it's kind of what they do" he replied and turned his attention back to the wards.

There was a small zap "Okay were in" Harry said happily as he stepped throw the small opening in the ward "Come on it's time for some but whooping" he told his friend.

He watched as Neville took a deep breath and followed him throw the small gap. "That's the spirit my little warrior friend" Harry told him as be began to walk quietly throw the dark and dirty alleyways of Hogmeads.

"Were are we going" Neville asked his eye's moving other the empty streets.

"We need to get to the old shack at the other end of the village, no one will be there it's like a death trap" Harry told him happily.

"So we have to get to the other side of a Death Eater paradise with out being see, then go into a building that's will probable collapse on us anyway" Neville stated a look of disbelief on his face.

"Where's your sense of adventure" Harry said happily as he stepped out into the open and walk down the middle of the street with out cover.

"Are you insane?" the other hissed as he watched the green eyed man walk down the main street as if he owned it.

"Probable" Harry shrugged "Plus this is way faster then sneaking around in the dark, dirty alleyways" He finished as he waved the other boy over to him.

"What about if they see us," The young warrior asked as he walked over to Harry his eye's flicking to the lit up windows.

"Hello, it like a Friday night, there all going to be to smashed to recognize the person next to them, never mind the two people walking out in the dark" Harry said waving his hands around in a dismissive way. "You can be so dense"

Neville nodded his head at him "your insane".

"Shhhh Nev, we are walking in a death eater village be a bit more silent" Harry hushed him as he continued to walk up the street towards the abandoned shack, never seeing Neville throw his hands up in the air in frustration.

It was then that two very drunk, cloaked wizards stumbled out onto the street. Both Neville and Harry stopped and stared at them as they began to sing in very hight tuned voices. The two men were nearly hugging each other in hopes that they wouldn't fall flat on there faces and the overly happily faces were red in colour. It wasn't until they had nearly bumped into Harry that they realized there was someone else on the street.

"Hey" One called at as he pointed his finger at Harry "I know you" he slurred and hit the other death eater on the back "Hey were do I know him from?" he asked his company.

"I think his from the complants offices" the other answered, "I think his names in Rich…. Ryan…. no wait it's Ricky" he said as he put his arm around Harry and smiled up at him.

"Hey Ricky, come to the pub with us man, it's going to be awesome they just got some new Muggle slaves" One told him as they started to make him walk towards a noisy bar.

"Hey, I think I'm going to have to past on that, you know I've got work to do" Harry told the to very drunk death eaters.

"Work, it's a Friday night," they complained trying to push Harry towards the door.

"You know how it is, I've got some traitors to torture and people to kill, they don't just scream by themselves" he told them as he waved then in "But you guys do a head I will see you tomorrow" he told them.

"Okay man, but you are so coming with us next time," they told him as they walked into the pub leaving Harry and Neville in the dark alone again.

"That's just creep that you handled that so well," Neville said looking at Harry oddly.

"Hey what can say, I good with people" Harry answered and continued to walk up the road.

Neville looked at the pub that the two death eaters just when into and then tuned back to Harry who was nearly at the other end of the village "what have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself before running after the insane man.

"So what happens when we get to the shack?" Neville asked as the shack drew closer.

"Well there's a little passage way that leads straight to Hogwart grounds" Harry explained "once we get to Hogwarts all we have to do it get over near the lake and were in" he finished as they opened the rusty old gate to the shack and walked to the half broken door.

"Why do we have to get to the lake?" the younger boy asked a look of worry on his face as they walked into the dust place.

"Oh you have to see it to believe it" Harry simply answered as he walked to the far room at the back of the shack. "Okay the passage way should be right here," he said as he lifted a wooden door that was covered by a moth eaten rug. And stepped back to show Neville the dark earthy passageway.

"Were going down there?" he asked as he looked down he dark tunnel.

"Why yes, yes we are," Harry said happily as he walked through the small opening and soon disappeared in the dark.

"Dear Merlin, please save us" The young warrior muttered as he walk into the tunnel and closed the door behind him.

"It's dark in here" Neville said, unable to see anything as he felt his way down the passageway. When he got no replied he began to get nervous again "Hello, Harry are you there" he asked out his voice shaking a little.

"I've here Neville" Said A voice that was only inches away from the other boys face.

To say the lest Neville was not to happy as he jumped in fright and hit his head on the top the tunnel "Your a bitch" He stated as he rubbed his head and glared at Harry (or were he thought Harry was).

"Lol, anyway were here" Harry said as light once again streamed into the tunnel.

"Okay are we sure this is going to work?" Neville asked his eye's staring out into the night.

"Neville I swear to Merlin if you run out on me now I will beat you up" he stated and crawled out of the passageway.

Neville looked behind him down back into the dark, his face suddenly became determined as he looked back after Harry "Damn it" he hissed and crawled out of the tunnel after the green eyed man.

******* Time Laps*******

"Harry what in hell are you doing?" asked Neville as he watched Harry stare blankly at a rock a meter or so away from lake. "We are kind of in the open," he told the wizard that was apparently not paying attention to him.

"Harry, hello" he said again "Look I didn't crawl and sneak into Hogwarts just to be court staring at a rock." He snapped

"It's not a rock, it's a bolder and this isn't the right one" Harry said as he looked around again.

"What do you mean this isn't the right one, you have been looking at it for that last ten minutes" The other hissed darkly.

"I know, that's why I know it's the wrong one, oh there it is," He said as he walked over to another bolder.

"It looked exactly the same," Neville cried as he looked at the bolder Harry was now staring at.

"I know, that's why I got them confused" Harry stated and rolled his eye's "Now Shhhh I need to concentrate" He finished and began to ignore Neville again.

"Were going to die because Mr Loony is looking at rocks" Neville said to himself as he looked around the area to make sure that no was around.

"It's a bolder" Harry said "And it's opening" he finished as he stepped back and watched the bolder sink into the ground to leave behind a small tube. He tuned to Neville who was wearing a very shocked look on his face "Well what are you waiting for, an invention" Harry asked as he jumped down the tube with a crooked smile.

"Unbelievable" The other said as he too, jumped down the tube as well.

"Harry what the hell are we?" Neville asked as he looked around the room he had just come out in.

"Oh this" Harry shrugged "This is just the chamber of secrets" he said simple as he began to walk down a corridor.

"I'm sorry I think I've heard you wrong, did you just say the chamber of secrets" Neville asked as he walked after Harry.

"Okay, if I remember correctly the main chamber is this way" Harry told himself not bothering to answer Neville's question.

"Wait you've been here before?" the other boy said and once again was ignored by the other man.

Soon they walked to a big open room, filled with snake statues and lit with thousands of floating candles.

"Well, well, I guess it would be silly if Mr Tommy Boy wasn't using this place" Harry said to himself as he looked around at the many desks, shelves and books "It looks like we are in Voldemort's private chambers" Harry stated and turned to look at Neville how was looking very pale at the end of Harry's statement.

"Were going to die" Neville said as he looked around the giant room.

"His not here" Harry said trying to make the nervous boy more relaxed.

"How can you tell?" the other asked.

"Simple, I can feel him when he is close and believe me, he is not even in the building, or the grounds, of even Hogmeads" Harry said with a smile "So are we going to rescue some hostages or sit here and look around Voldys private chambers?".

"Fine, let's go" Neville said as he began to walk towards what he hoped to be the exit.

"One moment" Harry called.

Neville turned to see Harry doing something on what looked to be the main desk in the room. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Harry turned around and smiled at the other man "Nothing" he waved it off "Lets get going".

**End of chapter lol. Hope you liked it.**

**Like always review if you wish, I love hearing from peoples.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait, lots of stuff happing. Hope you like the next instalments of Toy Wizard. Featuring 'See Harry Run'.**

**Do not Own Harry Potter (But wishing I did)**

**Chapter Nine**

It remaindered him of the good old days, when he used to run around the castles with his friends, figuring out ways to stop some kind of evil. He and Neville turned another corner as they walk swiftly down the deserted corridors.

Harry had never seen Hogwarts look so dead. Most of the portraits that lined the hallways were gone, leaving behind shadows of were they had been. And the two or three portraits that had remained were empty, the people inside the picture nowhere in sight.

"Harry, where would the prisoners be?" Asked Neville as he followed the older man down another corridor, it amazed him that Harry new his way around the castle so well, but then again this man had come from a world were Hogwarts was still used as a school _'I think I would have liked being at Hogwarts' _he thought sadly.

"They would be down in the dungeons, that's Slytherin territory so naturally I know it pretty well" Harry answered with a crocked smile as he tapped three bricks in a wall to revile a secret passageway.

"I thought you were in Gryffendor?" Neville said surprised not understanding why Harry would know the Slytherin territory so well.

"I was, that's why I know it so well, After all how are you suppose to play pranks on your enemy if you don't know where they are" He answered as they came out of the passageway and into what defiantly looked like the dungeons.

"Okay, I say we go left" Harry said as he pulled Neville along behind him "Why left?" Neville asked "Because my instincts are telling me to turn left and I always leap head first into danger" Harry replied happily as he continued to walk down the hallway with Neville being dragged behind.

"That doesn't sound good" The other boy replied as he looked over his shoulder.

"Did you hear something?" Came a voice from in front of them.

Both men stopped and looked to the T-junction a head of them a look of surprise spreading over their faces.

"I didn't hear anything" came another voice.

"That's because your as deaf as my dead grandma" Came the blunt replayed.

"Okay" Harry whispered to Neville "I think we just found our Death Eaters" he told the young warrior "It's most likely that the prisoners are being guarded by the two men behind the corner" Harry turned to Neville and looked him straight into the face "I'm going to make a distraction and you go it and help the prisoners" he told him.

"But they could kill you" Neville whispered back a look of worry crossing his face.

"Neville, I can't believe you just said that, were in Voldemort's main headquarters and your saying that I might get killed" Harry looked at Neville with a rased eyebrow.

"Okay, you have a point" the other replayed as they turned back to the front and looked to the corner where the death eaters waited.

"You will meet me back at the bathroom and we will escape throw the chamber of secrets" Harry finished his plan "Good luck Neville and remember to watch your back, this whole thing will be for nothing if you dead" Harry told him with a smile before he ran straight down the corridor, towards the Death Eaters.

"Hey Bitch's lets play tag" Harry said Happily to the rather stunned Guards and he hit them over the head.

"You're a dead man" One shouted as they both ran after the laughing lunatic, leaving behind the doors to the prisons cells with out protection.

Neville turned the corner to see the Death Eaters turn down another passageway after Harry, he then looked to the wooden doors, he took a deep breath before walking up to them and opening wide open.

What meet his eye's he would never forget, his anger towards the Dark Lord became uncontrolled Loathing. His fellow men were strung up like cattle their arms chained to the walls as their feet just brushing the ground. Others were in small cages; the bigger men were curled into themselves as there skin was pressed uncomfortably against the bars.

There heads never looked up, they all looked to the ground, not wanting to know who would be tortured today.

"My name is Neville Longbottom" The warrior called out, coursing the people in the room to stare and look towards the door "And I'm here to get you out" He told them.

"Your just a kid" One said his voice echoed around the silence room. "How the hell are you going to get us out?" he asked.

"I got in didn't I" Neville replied with a sly smile "And what's the worst that can happen, you're already His prisoners" he said.

There was another laps of silence before a man on the wall started to laugh his voice chocked "Well, I think the boy has a point, why the hell not, I'm a Gryffendor after all" He said.

"Good, because I didn't come here for nothing" Neville told them "So lets get you all out of these chains and cages".

***********

Harry couldn't stop laughing, he had been running up and down the hallways of Hogwarts and the Death Eaters had yet to pull out there wands, instead they stumbled and yelled at him to stop.

'_Death Eaters just aren't as good these day's'_ Harry thought as he tuned another corner and into a secret passage way. He watched as the two idiots continued to run up the corridor and turned out of Harry's sight _'I guess Voldys is just letting anyone in to his gang' _

He turned and walked down he passageway and into a small room that in his world had been used for storage. He sighed and walked out of the small room, he had hoped that he would have some fun tonight but it looked like this would be all to easy for the boy-who-lived.

"What are you doing here?" Came a very familiar voice, one that Harry thought he would never hear again. Slowly he turned to see a very familiar face.

"Hermione?" he chocked out.

"How do you know my name?" The brunette asked.

"How could I not?" Harry said, his face still showing the shock he felt.

Then suddenly a look of horror crossed Hermiones faces and he bowled down to Harry "I'm sorry, master I didn't know that you were a Death Eater" she said her face, looking down to the ground.

"Master?" Harry said a look of worry replaced the shock as he started down that the bowling girl.

She looked up at him her eye's filled with curiosity _'still the same old Hermione_' Harry thought with a fond smile.

"Your not a Death Eater, are you?" she asked as he stood up again.

"No I am not, but what are you doing here, it a place like this?" He asked, "You can't possible support the Voldy could you?" he asked hoping his friend still has her strong opinions.

"I would never work for Him willingly, but I am a slave, I have no life of my own," She told him, her voice fill with pain at the thought of being trapped.

"Well" Harry said his voice suddenly filled with cheer "You can came with me then, me and my good friend Neville are rescuing people from Voldy Woldys evil leer" he told her "I simple can't leave you behind" he stated.

"I'm just a slave," She said looking at his face with hidden hope.

"Your not a slave, you're my best friend" he replayed as he grabbed her hand "And I'm not letting you go".

************

"Where the hell are we?" Asked a man form behind Neville.

Neville looked over his shoulder to look at the small group of 30 odd people. They were huddled together in hope that they were less visible from any stray Death Eater that might cross their way.

"Were going to the Chamber," He answered as he ushered them down another corridor, drawing closer to the small bathroom where he would be meeting up with Harry again.

"What Chamber, this is a big castle with lots of chambers" Another one asked, a little bit annoyed at the young man that was leading them to freedom.

"The Chamber of Secrets" He replied

"Great we have been saved by a crazy man" A middle aged witch snapped softly as she turned to the men next to her "no one knows were the Chamber of Secrets is" she whispered behind Neville's back.

"How do you think we got in here, walked throw the front door?" Neville hissed back a look of announce on his face.

"We?" asked another "I thought you were the only one here?" He finished.

"No there is another, He is distracting the Death Eaters in hope of drawing his attention from us" Neville said as he opened the secret passage that Harry had shown him.

"Brave lad, doing that all by him self" one of the older men said.

"Brave, maybe. Out of his mind, defiantly" Neville said with a smile as he walked quickly down the dark passageway.

"So there are only two of you, up against an army of Death Eaters?" the old witch asked.

"Yes, it's not like the Order has a lot of agents, that's why me and Harry are here. His idea of course, I would never dream about going against the Order but it's not like I could let him come by himself" Neville told them and he open the door out of the secret passage way and into the finale corridor.

"Wait, you're here with out the permission from the Order, are you completely mad" a former prisoner hissed.

"Harry's a Gryffendor, and I wouldn't let a good man come here by himself" Neville said "Okay this is the last corridor, the bathroom is on the right, we need to be quick and quite" he told them "Then we wait for Harry to open the Chamber again" He finished a small smile of his face "Were nearly out of here".

**************

"Come on Hermione we need to get to the girls bathroom" Harry said cheerfully as he pulled the girl along.

"Why are we going to the girls bathroom?" said the confused girl as she looked behind them to see if anyone had seen them.

"Because silly that's our way out" He replied as he turned and smiled at her.

"Your mad" she called out as they turned a corner.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me" Harry laughed, his face light up with joy.

"Harry" Hermione called our, her voice suddenly filled with worry. "Harry I don't think we should go this way" She told him her eye's flickering about the hallway.

"Why not" He asked, he slowed down so his friend could catch her breath and tell him what she need to say.

"Because this is the west wing," she told him. She could tell that he didn't know that she was talking about by the look on his face "The west wing is for Them" she tried to explain.

"Them?" Harry said with a strange look on his face "it sounds like your talking about a horror movie" He said with a crooked smile.

"This isn't a joke Harry, There not like the other Death Eaters, There He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's right hand men" Hermione told him in a hushed whisper. "They hunt people like you for fun".

Harry looked down at his friend; he took in her scared face and worried eyes.

"Damn it" he sighed as he glanced down the hallway. "Now I really want to see these guys"

"Why!" the young women cried out loudly, her voice echoing around the silent corridor "I just told you how dangers they are" she exclaimed.

"I know, now I'm just plain curious" He told her. "Listen you got to the second floor girls bathroom, my friend should be waiting there for me, tell him I won't be long," He told her with a warm smile.

"You cold get killed" She hissed, her anger started to show as she grabbed his arm "We can got to the bathroom together".

"I need to see what I'm up against Hermione, its called information gathering," He told her "it's how you win a war".

He knew he had won, there was no way in Hell that Hermione would say that research was a bad thing. He watched as her face twisted and turned, trying to find a way out of Harry's sound logic.

"You better come back" She whispered before turning and running out of the corridor and towards the second floor.

He smiles as he watched her go; it was good to know that his friend was alive in this world. He would never let her be killed again. He turned his attentions to the other end of the corridor and into the west wing of Hogwarts.

'_Right hand men'_ he thought as he made his way down the corridors _'he didn't have that kind of thing before'_ he stopped and felt a pull on his magic _'it looks like Hogwarts it trying to help me'_ he smiled, he had missed the magic of Hogwarts, and the castle had always like me.

As he followed the gentle pulling he found himself in a small passage way that he had never seen before_ 'I thought I knew everything about Hogwarts'_ he thought with a frown as he stopped in front of door that Hogwarts had lead him to.

'_I wounder what's behind door number one'._

Slowly he pulled door opened. It wasn't a small room but it wasn't exactly big. There were two king size beds, a wooden desk and other bit's and bobs around the place. He walked fully into the room only to have the door slam behind him and a soft chuckle sound out around the room.

"Okay" Harry said slowly was he looked around the 'empty' room.

"What are you doing here?" a voice that Harry found strangle familiar asked.

"What do you want?" it sounded again. Well that's what most people would have thought, but Harry wasn't like most people, he heard the different in the voice.

"Do I Know you?" Harry asked his own question as we walked towards the window that over looked the lake.

"I don't believe so" Two voices rang out.

"I swear to Merlin I've heard you before" Harry sat down on the window sill and thought about all the people he knew, then as if a light had been turned on, he snapped his fingers and uttered the name of his captures.

"Fred and George Weasley" He decaled Happily "What the hell are you doing in a place like this?" he asked them.

The two came out of there hiding places with a look of shock on their faces "Do we know you?" they asked together.

"Know, but I know you. Never thought I would see the day that you two would become Death Eaters tho," Harry told them with a cheery smile "I liked you guys better as pranksters".

"Pranksters?" one asked and looked to his brother "Us" said the other.

"Yep, thoughts were the good old days" Harry said, his eye's glazing over in memory.

"You never answered our questions," They said snapping Harry out of his daydreaming.

"Oh, I guess I didn't, sorry I get detracted very easily. Anyway I'm a distraction," he told the two twins with joy.

"A distraction?" they questioned, not understanding what Harry was talking about.

"Yep, why I'm standing here talking to you two, my friend it getting all thought captured Order members out of the castle" He said "speaking of which, I've got to get going" He told them as he stood up.

The twins looked at the man in front of him, a feeling of shock filled them as he moved towards them with a happy smile.

"It was nice seeing you two again, we will have the catch up sometime," He stated as he patted them on the back and walked out the room, leaving behind very two confused hunter Death Eaters.

They turned to each other "Pranks?" Fred asked George just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Do you think we should stop them?".

"No" the other replied "I wish to see this man again, he is interesting"

A small smile appeared on both of their faces.

**Okay so that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A new chapter for all of you. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Ten**

Harry opened the door to the girl's bathroom…. Well tried to open the door to the girl's bathroom, for some reason the door seemed jammed. "Well that's strange," he told himself as he gave another shove, the door only moved a little more and then a low grunt was muttered. This coursed Harry to stop.

"Dear God, I mean Merlin. The door is speaking to me," He said quite loud as he look round him "They didn't do that before" He mused and looked closely at the speaking door "Voldy has gotten weird in his old age".

"For Merlin sake the door is not speaking to you," Said the 'door'.

Harry rased an eyebrow and tilled his head to the side "For a door that's not speaking you sure talk a lot" He commented.

"Are you sure he's not insane?" the 'door' asked.

"I never said he wasn't insane, I just said he would get us out of here" came the very familiar voice of Nevil.

"Oh no" Harry cried out "You bastard Door you let Nevil out this instant or I will hex you into hell".

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a very crowed bathroom and a scruffy head looking at him from behind the door. Silence creped in as the escaped prisoners, Hermione and Nevil looked at him with worry.

"OOOOOhhhh, there was a Guy BEHIND the door" Harry laughed nervously "Silly me" he smiled and walked in "So shall we get going" he said brightly as he walked towards the open hole in the ground "Okay, everyone single file, just jump in, everything will be all right, nothing to worry about" Harry told them.

It came to know surprise that they waited for Nevil to confirm Harry's statement "Everything is alright, I've been down there myself it's safe" Nevil told them with a gentle smile "Look, I'll go first" was the last thing he said as he jumped down the hole and out of sight.

"See nothing to worry about" Harry said and began to usher them down the dark hole, until he was the only one left standing in the room, with one last glance around the room (And glare at the door) Harry jumped, sealing the opening behind him.

Harry landed with a loud thud, instantly Hermione was by his side, making sure he was all right "Harry where are we, I've never been down this way before?" She asked as Harry lead the way down the corridor and into the massive chamber.

"Oh this, this is nothing, just the Dark Lords personal chambers" Harry said with a smile, "now if you come this way, we will be able to get out by the stair case" he shouted out over the crowed "Oh and watch your step, Voldy will be most displeased if you broke anything".

The nervous group looked around with terror as they followed their fearless leader down the many passages that made Voldemort's chambers. Until they reached a set of stairs, just like Harry said there would be.

"How the hell do you know your way around this place" One man asked, suspicion in every word.

"Oh I was down here once and there was this giant snake that was trying to kill me and I stabbed it with a sword" Harry smiled "It's a long story"

The man glanced at Nevil who was walking beside him "It's probably true" Nevil said "Most of the stuff he says is, which is far more scary then him being wrong" he finished with a smile "Just try not to think on it and go with the flow".

"Okay all I have to do is pull on this" Harry said loudly and he yanked on a silver cord, suddenly light came throw blinding everyone for a second or two. "Damn, most time as pasted then I thought" Harry said with a frown "The order is so going to know that we're not there" He paused "Your so dead Nevil".

"What, Why am I dead this was your idea" The young warrior challenged as he started helping people up the ladder and into the sunlight.

"Because I new and insane, and you, well you should have know better" Harry smiled and scrambled up the ladder himself.

"Damn it" The young man cursed, "I hate it when he's right".

****

"Damn it Nevil you should have known better" Yelled Lily Evans, her green eyes bright with worry and anger. "You should of kept Harry under control, you know how he gets," she ranted, "What would we have done if you were captured or kill. You have put the entire order in jeopardy because of your fail to hand one man" she paused and glared at the young man.

"Yeah Nevil, grow up" Harry added from the sidelines.

"Shut up Harry this is all your fault," the warrior said in anger.

"Oh don't you go blaming him, he had nothing to do with this, and you are a high ranking order member you should be able to stop just one man?" Lily stated.

"Yeah Nevil, you should have stopped me" Harry commented again.

"Oh I'll stop you, I'll stop you from breathing if you don't shut your damn mouth"

"Now, Now Mr Longbottom, I'm sure there is know need for that" came the calming voice of albus Dumbledore.

"Finally, I was getting tired of watching Tiger Lily rip into the kid" Sirius said with a smile, the comment got several nodes from around the room.

"I didn't call this meeting for you to yell at our hero's Miss Evans, I called this meeting to congratulate them for returning so many loved ones back to us" Albus said and he sat down at the head on the table. "But the fact that you went on your own, Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom, is quite troubling. Why in heavens name would you go on such an extreme mission?

"Don't ask me, it wasn't my idea" Nevil stated as he looked towards Harry.

Suddenly Harry found himself at the centre on attention once again. He merely shrugged his shoulders and said "Just felt like it" with that he got up and stated walking towards the down.

"And were do you think your going" the sharp voice of James Potter cut throw.

"I'm going to see Sev, were else would I be going to. Silly" Harry said cheekily and escaped the room before anyone could stop him.

Once out side Harry sighed to himself and lent against the nearest wall "Merlin what a loud of old farts" he muttered before standing up straight "Now, if I was Severus, where would I be?" he asked out loud a new determination sparkling in his eye's.

End of chapter. Hope you liked it. I would have written more but my sis is calling for me. Kisses to you all.


End file.
